


【伏八】just for you

by lovetitle



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 打工DRAMA衍生





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

　　Scepter4是個要求紀律、團體行動的組織，這點不僅體現在服裝及住宿方面，就連飲食也是一樣，在Scepter4專用的辦公大樓裡有一層專門是拿來作為餐廳使用。

　　處理完公務，下到餐廳的伏見猿比古一臉無精打采拿了盤子，到隊伍的最末尾，乖乖地排起隊。

　　高挑的樓層設計、日光燈盡忠職守地照射著、光可鑑人的地板、其他人開心地聊天喧鬧聲，眼前看到的一切、流進耳朵的聲音都讓伏見感到焦躁不已。

　　『嘖....』

　　隨著時間的流失、隊伍緩慢地向前移動著，來到餐點前面的伏見，隨便點了幾個菜、添了飯、拿了湯，找了個角落坐下吃了起來。

　　＊

　　「伏見君，我可以坐這邊嗎？」

　　伏見聽到聲音、抬頭望向其來源，是Scepter4中唯一女性的存在，淡島世理。

　　「副長....可以啊，請坐。」沒有人會在伏見吃飯的時候向他問話，呆愣了一會才反應過來的伏見，連忙請副長坐下。

　　「謝謝你，伏見君。」優雅地放下餐盤、拉開椅子，然後坐下。

　　自窄裙底下裸露出的雙腿，在桌子底下優美地交叉展現出優美的線條。那雙腿給人那不是纖細脆弱，而是經過鍛鍊後，力量與美感的融合。

　　淡島到的時候，伏見已經快用完餐了，他的餐盤內只剩下蔬菜沒有吃完，飯已經食盡、湯也快要見底。

　　思考著淡島為什麼會來坐他旁邊的伏見，拿著筷子下意識播弄著餐盤內剩下的食物。

　　「....伏見君。」

　　「是。」

　　「我聽室長說，昨天你去打工，是跟HOMRA的那個小男生一起，好玩嗎？」

　　被問到與美咲相關的問題，伏見像是被侵犯私人領域的動物，第一個反應就是反擊。

　　「副長，我想這並不在需要向上級報告的範圍內。」說完，伏見不理會淡島的反應，站起來、端了盤子就要離開。

　　伏見小聲地喃喃自語著：「嘖....室長為什麼會知道這種事呢？」

　　「伏見君，離休息時間結束還有一個小時，這麼早就要離開了嗎？不留下來陪我們聊聊天嗎？」

　　看到宗像禮司出現，伏見猿比古心中只有「說曹操，曹操到」這句話。

　　基於上司與屬下的關係，伏見不能、也不可以什麼話都不說就離開，只能隨便找理由搪塞他。

　　「室長，我還有工作尚未做完，所以要早點回去辦公。」看到對方挑眉臉上掛著不相信的表情。「我需要比較多的時間來做完工作，不像您有卓越的能力....」可以邊玩拼圖邊辦公。

　　伏見留了後半句話在心中嘟囔，心底只想要對方快點放人。

　　「那就不好意思留你下來了呢，工作加油啊！」在伏見以為自己可以離開的時候，宗像又開口叫了他。

　　「伏見君，如果不想吃青菜，就不要選擇有菜也有肉的菜色，不吃倒掉也是浪費。」宗像禮司的視線落到對方盤子內被他戳到不見原本形狀的蔬菜。

　　伏見沒做任何回應，只嘖了一聲，就離開了宗像和淡島面前。

　　＊

　　對啊，明明不吃，為什麼還要夾呢？

　　在你們的眼中，這叫浪費食物。

　　我只是持續做著和以前一樣的事，做為儀式、當作供品，渴望著過去的事可以再次出現。

　　──我幫你喝牛奶，你幫我吃蔬菜。

　　伏見走到廚餘桶旁邊，將盤子上的殘渣倒進去，把盤子整齊地擺放在回收處，甩甩手離開了餐廳。

　　　　但....只有我期望著過去的回歸，你卻不這麼希望。

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　（全文完）

**Author's Note:**

> 不小心虐了伏見(ノД`)・゜・。  
> 伏見跟MISAKI中比較喜歡伏見，但虐他好容易啊(ノД`)・゜・。  
> 就跟我比較喜歡室長卻都虐他一樣(ノД`)・゜・。  
> 我好常虐我喜歡的角色(ノД`)・゜・。  
> 還是因為他們是悲劇角所以我才喜歡的(ノД`)・゜・。（我這個抖M
> 
> 標題「just for you」是指伏見每次剩下的菜都是要留給MISAKI的，他還依舊做著一樣的事，可是MISAKI卻不在了  
> 我覺得以前猴哥一定會吃菜，可是MISAKI不喝牛奶，猴哥幫他喝以MISAKI幫他吃蔬菜做交換，從此以後猴哥就不吃蔬菜的，因為它的菜是要留給MISAKI吃的，可是後來MISAKI卻不見了(ノД`)・゜・。（腦補屁＃
> 
> 雖然覺得伏八這對，沒有一定是誰的錯，可是我就、我就比較心疼伏見嘛(ノД`)・゜・。那還虐他
> 
> 想寫伏八/伏見中心/過去捏造/包含伏見小時候、國中，還有現在在scepter4的故事，為什麼伏見會變成這樣呢？一定是MISAKI對他始亂終棄(??????  
> 想寫先預定的尊禮/尊哥視角/動畫走向的部分，ㄅ過我要找時間再重看一次K  
> 想寫的東西好多，但是我只有24小時(ノД`)・゜・。
> 
> 回去寫作業(ノД`)・゜・。（哭哭啼啼＃
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 2013.01.22 01:33


End file.
